Eagle in the Dark
by the.brown.eyed.girl
Summary: A collection of short, 100 word drabbles for Finnemas shippers. Warning: contains overdoses of pointless gay fluff, and angst. ArtemisxFinnegan


Memo: Posted this without a memo! How could I? Okay, before you start in on me... I have started Bringing Back Techniocolor. However, my computer has been throwing bitch fits left right and center, and so this is the most patience I've managed to muster for writing on it. I have everything all mapped out, and should be getting a laptop within the next two weeks or so. So please don't murder me before then? Anyway, enjoy your drabble-fluff. Obviously there are going to be minor character problems: Artemis isn't really gay. (As far as we know, anyway.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. God is that a shame.**

* * *

**Please Mr. Postman**

"_There must be some word today, from my boyfriend so far away_**"**

Artemis was not a man of many words. Finn could count on one hand the number of times he had told him anything wonderfully romantic. So when Finn's birthday rolled around, he wasn't expecting much. After all, it was the middle of July. Artemis had better things to do than drive out to the country to visit his sometimes maybe boyfriend. When Finn got Artemis's letter in the mail, he smiled softly before kissing it once. _'I miss you, idiot. -Artemis'_ His boyfriend certainly wasn't a man of many words. But he always seemed to know just what to say.

**Blue Eyes**

"_Blue eyes, you're the secret I keep_**"**

Finnegan hated keeping secrets from his friends. Hated it more than just about anything in the world. But when Artemis requested he keep their relationship a secret, Finnegan obeyed. When he couldn't stop smiling at lunch and Jake got curious, Finn passed it off as just a really great day. When Kris caught him wearing was most likely the only tee-shirt Artemis owned, Finn shrugged and told her he'd found it in the showers. When Raleigh found him daydreaming about Artemis's blue eyes, Finn quickly blamed it on a particularly boring French class. Yes, Finnegan could keep Artemis a secret.

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

"_Once upon I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart_**"**

One hot, sloppy mess. That was one way to describe Artemis after Finn left. The boy had been everything Artemis hadn't known he needed, and now he was gone. There wasn't any feeling left in his bones anymore. When Finn left, he'd taken the best parts of Artemis with him. What had he done? That was the part Artemis couldn't understand. Everything had been going so well, and then it had all fallen apart so quickly. Change of heart, that's what Finn had claimed. Fade of emotions. Artemis didn't know how to deal with a total eclipse of his heart.

**Fire**

"'_Cause when we kiss, oh, fire_**"**

Every part of Artemis thoroughly enjoyed kissing his boyfriend. Finn knew exactly how to reduce him into a shivering mess of nerves. Just like that, Artemis was on fire. He was on fire, and enjoying getting burned. If Father could see him now, he might reconsider his new nonviolent policy. His son, wrapped around a boy! Well, Artemis couldn't give a damn about that. Instead, he pretended he had the will power to say no to his boyfriend. It never worked, but Artemis liked it better that way. Then they could spend more time kissing, and Finn's kisses were fire.

**Bad Romance**

"_I want your love and I want your revenge_**"**

"I'm nervous." Artemis admitted looking for the world like it had caused him physical pain to say the words out loud.

Finn kissed his neck. "Needlessly nervous. They won't bite you."

A fading black eye told Artemis differently. "They _hate_ me." He stated.

Finn couldn't do much to protest that fact. After all, they'd never been especially welcome to him in the past. But this time would be different. He hoped. "Well, I love you. And if they want to mess with you, they'll get me."

Artemis treated him to a rare smile. "Good, I've always wanted a lover's revenge."

**Mister Cellophane**

"_You can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there_**"**

All of his life, Finnegan had been a backdrop for his friends to paint on. Jake and Raleigh simply owned the spotlight. Finn occasionally rented it out, but it never shone quite as brightly. Then Artemis entered his life, really entered his life, and suddenly Finn had more attention than he knew what to do with. Everywhere he went, people downright stared. Artemis would stare right back, but Finn just blushed and looked away. How much easier life as a backdrop had been! Then Artemis would kiss him, and Finn would take it back. This attention he could live with.

**How To Save A Life**

"_Let him know that you know best, because after all you do know best_**"**

Watching Finnegan deteriorate hurt. Knowing he had caused it hurt even more. Every day, Artemis walked past Finn's dorm room more slowly than before, waiting for some sort of noise. All he ever got was silence. The glass bottles littering the grass outside Finn's window and Jacob's drawn face were his only indicators. The only indicators for how fast his love would leave him. Perhaps he should say something. Perhaps he should just kiss it better. Perhaps he should do more than sit and wait and worry to death. After all, he knew best. He _always _knew best. Not now.

**Yellow**

"_I drew a line, I drew a line for you_**"**

In Artemis's opinion, lines were silly things. All they did in the long run was set down boundaries. And Artemis held the firm opinion that boundaries should be skated over, debated to death, toed so often they become vague suggestions, flaunted, or completely and utterly ignored. Besides, lines looked a lot like rules. And rules looked more like guidelines, anyway. Artemis liked rules even less than he liked lines. When taking this into account, surely Finn shouldn't have been so surprised to find his boyfriend crossing every line he'd ever drawn, including the one barring him entry into Finn's heart.

**Borderline/Open Your Heart**

"_Open your heart to me baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key_**"**

"I don't know about this," Finn muttered unreasonably nervous.

Artemis spared him a small smile. "It's only my parents, Finnegan. They won't bite you."

The boy in question gave a shaky laugh. "Easy for you to say! They're your parents of course they're nice to _you_. I'm just the boyfriend."

Eyes flashing, Artemis leaned in close so their foreheads pressed together, blue eyes intense. Finn would never be 'just the boyfriend'. "Do you trust me, Finn?" He breathed.

Unable to resist, Finn leaned forward just slightly, kissing his way along his boyfriends jaw. "With my entire heart." He replied simply.

**The First Day of My Life**

"_Yours is the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you_**"**

Finn counted his days by Artemis. The first real day of his life had been first year, the moment he entered his French classroom to see him sitting there already, looking thoroughly bored and mind-blowingly beautiful. After that, his life came and went. Glimpses in the hallways, stolen glances across the classroom. Artemis's face stood out like a diamond surrounded by coal, blinding him, enchanting him. His life crept on. Finally, his diamond saw him too. Next thing they were kissing, and Finn knew what it meant to be truly alive. Artemis had been the first thing that he saw.

* * *

Rapid Review Rabbit loves you! Hope you read the (semi-important) memo.


End file.
